Operación: ¡Ganar la Atención de GraySama!
by PavsSx
Summary: Juvia haría cualquier cosa para obtener la atención de su amado Gray-Sama ese catorce de febrero.
1. ¡Chocolates para un GraySama Hambriento!

**Operación: ¡Ganar la Atención de Gray-Sama!**

_Plan #1: ¡Chocolates para un Gray-Sama Hambriento!_

* * *

><p>Procuró que todo su cuerpo fuese escondido por aquella casa, y cuando vio a su objetivo en una distancia considerable, dejó que su cabeza se mostrara, clavando sus orbes directamente en aquella persona; ¿qué debía hacer? Había estado esperando ese día durante meses, pero ahora que era catorce de febrero, no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar. Suspiró mientras miraba a su alrededor; muchas parejas caminaban de la mano, y no podía evitar sentirse algo celosa respecto a eso. ¡Quería que Gray-Sama le abrazara y dijera cosas bonitas! Pero... ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se había metido Gray-Sama? ¡Se supone que hasta hace un momento estaba allí!<p>

Juvia salió de su escondite, dirigiendo su vista a todo lo que le rodeaba, deteniéndola en algún que otro lugar buscando identificar al mago de hielo; ¿de verdad lo había perdido? Tanto que se esforzó para seguirlo sin que él se diese cuenta... Qué injusto era eso. Observó el pequeño regalo que tenía en las manos; se había esforzado mucho la noche anterior haciendo esos chocolates para el chico, y ahora ni siquiera sabía cómo entregárselos... Quería que le gustaran y le agradeciera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Juvia? —escuchó le preguntaron.

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron mientras se daba la vuelta, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada del creador de hielo.

—¡G-Gray-Sama! —gritó sorprendida—. J-Juvia veía a las parejas que caminaban por aquí, sólo eso —se excusó—. ¿Qué hace Gray-Sama aquí? —interrogó.

El muchacho le miró con una ceja en alto, y al instante su estómago empezó a rugir, por lo que se llevó una mano al lugar.

—Buscaba algo para comer —respondió nada más.

En ese momento un pequeño bombillo se encendió sobre la cabeza de la maga de agua, quien miró el regalo que estaba en sus manos; le ofrecería los chocolates y él le agradecería, entonces Juvia se le confesaría y... ¡Sí, era el plan perfecto! Debió haberlo pensado antes. Extendió sus brazos hacia el joven, el cual visualizó la cajita rosa decorada con el lazo de color rojo.

—¡P-Puedes comer esto si quieres! —aseguró, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras lo decía.

La expresión del mago cambió a una algo confusa, tomando el regalo con una de sus manos mientras lo inspeccionaba con su mirada.

—E-Es chocolate, Gray-Sama —aclaró, juntando sus manos sobre el regazo.

Finalmente el muchacho abrió la cajita y observó distintos chocolates, justo como le había dicho su compañera. Agarró uno y lo llevó a su boca, dándose cuenta de lo bien que sabían; ¿acaso lo había preparado la maga de agua? Bueno, tampoco es como si fuese a preguntar. Se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

—Gracias Juvia —se limitó a decir, yéndose de allí.

La de cabellera azul se quedó mirando la partida de su ser amado; aunque sea le había dado las gracias...

* * *

><p>Bueno, creo que comenzaré subiendo este pequeño y corto Long-Fic de cinco capítulos sobre el Gruvia (LL'<p>

Lo escribí días antes al 14 de febrero puesto que era un regalo para una amiga en otro foro en el que estoy, publicándolo allá el día de San Valentín. Sin embargo, me decidí a publicarlo acá, así que aquí les traigo el "capítulo 1", que no sé si llamarlo así, porque técnicamente el siguiente no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió en este, o sea, no es una continuación directa. Igual y espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y, como los cinco capítulos escritos, creo que dejaré un tiempo de una semana para subir el siguiente y así.


	2. ¡La Pobre Chica Atendida por GraySama!

**Operación: ¡Ganar la Atención de Gray-Sama!**

_Plan #2: ¡La Pobre Chica Atendida por Gray-Sama!_

* * *

><p>Miraba desde su mesa a su amado objetivo, el cual se encontraba en la barra del gremio hablando animadamente con Mirajane; ¿de verdad prefería a mujeres como ella que a Juvia? ¡Eso no importaba! Ahora tenía el plan perfecto para atraer la atención de su querido Gray-Sama. Dirigió sus oscuros orbes a su compañero Gajeel, quien venía caminando con una gran taza llena de agua que el maestro le había pedido que llevara; bien, todas las piezas estaban en su lugar, nada podría salir mal.<p>

De casualidad se levantaría al caérsele algo, y al ser tan de repente, el pelinegro le tiraría el agua encima; es obvio que eso la haría mojarse y quedarse en el suelo al sentir frío. Gray-Sama como caballero que es se acercaría preocupado a ella, le ofrecería su camisa y... ¡Sí! ¡Saldría muy bien esta vez! Confiaba en su capacidad para calcular, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su amor por Gray-Sama.

Se agachó para "mirar" algo en el piso, cayéndosele de la cabeza el gorro, el cual dio vueltas hacia unos metros más lejos de sí misma. Miró a un lado, confirmando que Redfox venía en camino; todo en posición. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su accesorio, inclinándose para agarrarlo y, por su posición baja, el Dragon Slayer no notó que la tenía en frente, por lo que tropezó con ella. El envase se le cayó de las manos, y el líquido en su interior fue a parar al suelo.

Las personas que escucharon semejante ruido voltearon su cabeza inmediatamente, clavando los ojos en la escena frente a ellos; Gajeel sobre Juvia y el envase a unos metros lejos de ellos, con toda el agua regada en la superficie. Pero para la mala suerte de la maga, ni una gota la había tocado. Las risas no tardaron en oírse, y es que en Fairy Tail eso era lo menos que faltaba. La ex Phantom Lord quiso llorar en ese momento, pero no por vergüenza o algo así, sino porque su tan calculado plan no había salido como esperaba.

—Gajeel, ¿podrías levantarte? —cuestionó, puesto que el muchacho realmente pesaba.

El Dragon Slayer gruño y se puso de pie, estirando sus extremidades por la caída; ahora le tocaría limpiar aquel desastre, perfecto. Por su parte, Loxar se quedó sentada en el suelo; pensaba que su plan era seguro, y todo resultó distinto... ¡Espera! ¿Gray-Sama aunque sea la había mirado? Y, automáticamente, empezó a mirar para todos lados, buscando al dueño de su corazón. Lo único que pudo ver es que el mago de hielo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras seguía hablando con Mirajane; aunque sea lo había hecho reír... ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>Acá dejo el segundo capítulo, aunque como les dije, no es una continuación directa del anterior, pero sí tiene qué ver porque todos son planes que Juvia lleva acabo el mismo día. Agradezco a quienes dejaron review en el primer capítulo y me disculpo por tardar tanto en subir éste; a mi padre se le olvidó pagar el Internet y lo recordó el día en el que me lo quitaron, entonces no vino a pagar hasta ayer en la tarde.<p> 


	3. ¡La Admiradora Secreta de GraySama!

**Operación: ¡Ganar la Atención de Gray-Sama!**

_Plan #3: ¡La Admiradora Secreta de Gray-Sama!_

* * *

><p>Abrió la pequeña gaveta de su escritorio, sacando de allí un bolígrafo. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una hoja a rayas, previamente decorada con algunos dibujos que la maga de agua coloreó, haciendo hasta lo imposible para que se viese presentable; aunque la verdad era porque Gray-Sama se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor. Sin pensarlo más, empezó a escribir lo que creía conveniente para la carta; Lucy le había comentado que había leído un libro en el que la protagonista se le confesaba a su amor por medio de una, pero nunca la firmó, por lo que el chico no sabía de quién era. Al final terminaban juntos, así que debía hacer lo mismo para que ella y Gray-Sama... ¡Podía gritar de alegría con sólo imaginárselo!<p>

Mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, inconscientemente firmó la carta con su nombre —y apellido—. Dobló la hoja de papel y la guardó en un sobre de color azul que había comprado para esa ocasión; y, como nunca podía falta, colocó un pequeño corazón que cerraba la solapa del mismo. Observó unos segundos su carta, admirando lo bien que quedó; ese plan sí resultaría, no como los dos anteriores. Respiró hondo y miró el techo, haciendo puño sus manos con una expresión de positividad.

—¡Puedes hacerlo, juvia! —se animó a sí misma.

Salió de su habitación decidida, no sin antes confirmar que se viese bien; aunque bueno, eso no importaba, sólo dejaría el sobre bajo la puerta de su amado y se iría. Caminó unos minutos mientras buscaba la puerta que se supone pertenecía al mago de hielo; por suerte él era de los que dormían en el gremio, y no tenía una casa u hogar aparte. Ya frente a la entrada de su futuro, miró hacia los lados para confirmar que nadie la viera; perfecto, nada podría salir mal esa vez. Se agachó y empezó a pasar la carta por la rendija inferior de la puerta, manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios.

Del otro lado, Gray —quien recién salía de darse una ducha— observaba como un sobre azul era pasado hacia su habitación; ¿quién diablos estaba haciendo eso? Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, escuchando un golpe ocasionado por el contacto de la madera con la cabeza de la maga de agua.

—¿Qué haces, Juvia? —interrogó con una ceja en alto.

La aludida llevó sus manos al lugar afectado mientras se quedaba con la vista en el suelo; había sido descubierta... ¡Se supone que Gray-Sama no debería estar allí! ¿Qué debía decir? ¡Incluso la vio en acción! Algo, algo...

—U-Una chica me dio esta carta y me dijo que por favor te la diera, Gray-Sama —aseguró alzando la mirada y sonriéndole nerviosa.

¡Perfecto! Su mente era rápida.

El muchacho se agachó y tomó la susodicha, mirándola por delante y por detrás.

—B-Bueno, yo ya terminé mi trabajo aquí... ¡Nos vemos Gray-Sama! —se apresuró a decir, saliendo rápido de allí.

Su plan seguía en marcha, claro que sí; su amado seguiría pensando que tiene una fan y, por la curiosidad que eso le causaría, empezaría a buscar quién era. Por su parte, el mago de hielo sacó la hoja del interior del sobre, visualizando en primera instancia la firma de alguien: Juvia Loxar.

Minutos después, la maga de agua estaba frente a la puerta de su propia habitación, recostada de espaldas mientras recobraba aire; había corrido demasiado rápido para desaparecer de la vista de Gray-Sama, pero todo salió bien. Suspiró con una mano en el pecho; sí, todo estaba bien...

—Juvia —escuchó la llamaron.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con una rubia, la cual tenía un sobre azul en la mano; ¿acaso Gray-Sama se le había entregado a Lucy? ¡Eso no podía ser! Claro que no...

—Gray me dijo que te entregara esto, parece que se te cayó —dicho esto, la dejó en manos de la joven y se despidió.

B-Bueno... Aunque sea era tan amable que se la devolvió.

* * *

><p>Perdonen la tardanza, de verdad no hay forma de que me disculpen. Toda la Semana Santa estuve de viaje, y ahora con estos exámenes que no dejan hacer de nada a uno. Bueno, acá les traigo el tercer capítuloparte o como quieran llamarle. Esta es una de las que más me gusta porque es bien divertida. Gracias de verdad por cada uno de los comentarios.


	4. ¡El Intento de Celar a GraySama!

**Operación: ¡Ganar la Atención de Gray-Sama!**

_Plan #4: ¡El Intento de Celar a Gray-Sama!_

* * *

><p>Suspiró lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos; ninguno de sus planes había funcionado hasta ahora, y eso que se esmeraba pensándolos, además de que hacía hasta lo imposible para que todo estuviera en su lugar y pudiese funcionar. Una nueva bocanada de aire salía de sus labios; se sentía como chica resignada que ya no encontraba cómo atraer la atención de su amado. Entreabrió los ojos y empezó a mirar su alrededor; Lucy arrastraba por alguna razón a Natsu hacia la salida del lugar, Jet y Droy miraban con odio a un Gajeel que recibía chocolates de Levy, Alzack y Bisca intentaban hablar... Qué bien, todos tenían alguien con quien pasar ese día.<p>

Observó de reojo la barra, donde el mago de hielo seguía conversando animadamente con Mirajane; ¿qué tanto hablaban? Ahora le empezaba a entrar curiosidad. Volvió a suspirar, ignorando las veces que ya lo había hecho; ¿Juvia no era lo suficiente buena para Gray-Sama? Ella de verdad lo quería, pero las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien. Loke, quien por ese día estaba en el gremio —asegurando que era sólo por Lucy—, notó el aura de tristeza que rodeaba a la muchacha, por lo que se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás bien, Juvia? —interrogó, obteniendo la atención de la chica.

La aludida miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba Gray, y el espíritu estelar se dio cuenta de inmediato qué sucedía; para nadie era secreto lo que Loxar sentía hacia Fullbuster, bueno, sólo para éste último, aunque personalmente creía que el mago de hielo sí era consciente pero se hacía el ciego y sordo.

—¿Has hablado con él? Ya sabes, es San Valentín —inquirió.

La de cabellera azul asintió mirándole; ahora que lo pensaba… No era mala idea, sin embargo, ¿funcionaría? Gray-Sama era algo celoso con las cosas que le pertenecían. Bien, lo intentaría, ¡era lo único que le quedaba! Ella era Juvia, y por el amor que sentía hacia Gray-Sama, podría hacer de todo. Se apresuró a contarle a Loke lo que sucedía y había intentado durante el día, prosiguiendo con su actual plan para obtener la atención de su amado. El de cabello naranja lo pensó y cayó en cuenta de que no era mala idea; el mago de hielo era muy orgulloso, pero si se encontrase en una situación donde sintiese que pierde algo que suponía suyo, tal vez dejase eso de lado.

El de lentes apoyó uno de sus codos en la mesa, descansando la mandíbula sobre la mano mientras que, con la otra, acariciaba de manera delicada la mejilla de Loxar, quien se sonrojaba un poco ante el contacto, pero sonreía "hablando animadamente". A lo lejos, Fullbuster se despedía de Mirajane y se dirigía a la salida del gremio, notando la escena que montaban el espíritu estelar y la maga de agua; alzó una ceja ante eso y una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios, mas fue lo único que hizo.

Loke lo miró de reojo; había picado. Volvió su vista a Juvia y le sonrió, jugando con un mechón de su cabello mientras que ella seguía comentándole algo. Gray iba a acercarse, pero la chica de cabello blanco le alcanzó, pasándole lo que parecía ser una revista; Loxar se dio cuenta de que su amado la revisaba muy apenas, mientras que la joven se devolvía a su trabajo. El mago de hielo suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la ex Phantom Lord, extendiéndole la misma

—No quería interrumpir, pero Mirajane quiere que leas el artículo principal de esta revista —aseguró.

Juvia la agarró y el muchacho se retiró. Se apresuró a buscar el dichoso artículo; "¿Cómo llamar la atención de tu chico en este mes del amor?". La fémina dirigió su mirada hacia la de cabello blanco, quien le sonrió desde la barra, saludándole con una mano. Los labios de Loxar se curvaron, ya más alegre; algo, allí encontraría algo.

¡Definitivamente obtendría la atención de Gray-Sama!

Loke la vio y sonrió, poniéndose de pie; sus ánimos habían vuelto.

* * *

><p>Bien, me decidí a dejarles el siguiente capítulo hoy mismo.<p>

Sé que recién ayer subí el Plan #3, pero como me retrasé con el viaje y por estar enferma antes... ¡Pues les traigo el Plan #4!

Con esto espero que aunque sean perdonen mis faltas y se contenten un poco.

Ahora, subiendo este, sólo queda el Plan #5. Dentro de una semana exactamente lo subiré.

¿Funcionará el último plan de Juvia? ¿Al final se quedará sola este San Valentín?

¿Gray está está enamorado de Mirajane? ¿Saldrá con la chica y dejará a Juvia de lado?

Entérense el próximo jueves ;).

_LoL... Parece publicidad de novela._


	5. ¡El Estilo de GraySama es el Mejor!

**¡Ganar la Atención de Gray-Sama!**

_Plan #5: ¡El Estilo de Gray-Sama es el Mejor!_

* * *

><p>Gray caminó por todo el gremio, mirando de un lado a otro mientras buscaba a la chica; ¿en dónde se había metido? Durante todo el día la veía hasta en la comida, y ahora que la necesitaba, no se aparecía por ninguna parte. Se llevó una mano al rostro mientras respiraba hondo; bien, tampoco debía exagerar, sólo tenía que devolverle la cajita de esta mañana. Miró el pequeño regalo; seguía intacto, aunque en su interior ya no hubiese nada... La verdad es que aquellos chocolates habían estado muy sabrosos, debería preguntarle si los hizo ella.<p>

Escuchó varios gritos a su alrededor, además de silbidos y halagos que salían de los labios de sus compañeros; ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? Normalmente no se alborotaban a tal punto. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que veía; ¿qué...? Bien, eso sí que no lo entendía. Juvia caminaba hacia él como la cosa más normal del mundo, sus mejillas eran adornadas por un ligero color carmesí, pero la maga de agua se encontraba en ropa interior.

—¡Juvia! ¿Dónde está tu ropa? —se apresuró a cuestionar cuando la tuvo enfrente, viéndola de arriba abajo.

La aludida se llevo una mano a la mejilla, sonrojándose más al notar que era observada por todos allí.

—Juvia siempre se preguntó por qué a Gray-Sama le gustaba estar sin ropa, así que ella decidió intentarlo —respondió sin siquiera titubear.

El mago de hielo miró hacia los lados; cada uno de los integrantes del gremio que allí estaban la veían, como si de una exhibicionista se tratase. Aprovechó que por esa vez se encontraba vestido y se quitó la camisa, colocándola sobre los hombros de la muchacha, quien le miraba confundida.

—Gray-Sama, Juvia está bien, no te preocupes —aseguró.

Sin embargo, el joven sólo la miró y, luego de observar de nuevo su alrededor, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de allí; no es que estuviese celoso, pero por alguna razón... ¡No se entendía! Ya, su cuerpo actuó y listo. Por su parte, Loxar veía las manos de ambos unidas; ¿Gray-Sama le había agarrado? ¿Por qué? No entendía... ¡Pero Juvia estaba muy feliz! ¡Al fin algo había funcionado!

—Oh, por cierto... —recordó el muchacho, volteándose hacia ella y extendiéndole la cajita—. Los chocolates estuvieron buenos —se limitó a decir.

La fémina iba a tomar el regalo de nuevo, pero alejó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Es tuyo Gray-Sama, puedes quedártelo —dicho esto, sonrió.

El mago soltó la mano de la chica y se llevó la propia a la cabeza, despeinándose algo el cabello; bueno... Entonces estaba bien que lo hiciera.

—Oye Juvia, ¿de verdad no te incomoda estar así? —interrogó.

La aludida se sonrojó al recordar cómo se encontraba; sí le apenaba un poco.

—Si Gray-Sama mira a Juvia así, no importa —respondió nada más.

Fullbuster la miró serio, pero luego se dio la vuelta.

—Ve a cambiarte, así me acompañas a comer en la ciudad; lo único que he probado han sido tus chocolates —dijo intentando sonar desinteresado.

Si hubiese un termómetro de la felicidad de la maga de agua, lo más seguro es que en ese instante hubiese estallado.

—¡J-Juvia ya vuelve! —aseguró saliendo corriendo de allí.

¡Había conseguido una cita con Gray-Sama! ¡Al fin había servido un plan! Luego tendría que agradecerle a Mirajane por decírselo; le sorprendió ver en el artículo principal de aquella revista una pequeña hoja que estaba pegada, pero luego de leer lo que la de cabellera blanca le propuso, pensó que era bueno intentarlo. Sn embargo, lo importante ahora es que...

¡Saldría con Gray-Sama!

* * *

><p>Y aquí, finalmente, el quinto y último capítulo.<p>

Dije que iba a traerlo el viernes, pero resulta que no estaré en mi casa porque me iré a la de una tía.

Por otra parte, el día de mañana me la pasaré estudiando matemática, porque presento el viernes.

Ahora, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y me animaron a través de ellos.

Espero que de verdad les guste el final y no les decepcione.

Esta vez fue un FanFic corto, además de que los capítulos de por sí lo eran; después de todo, los escribí como presente para una amiga.

Pero tal vez, cuando me libere de los exámenes, empiece a escribir algo más serio y con más trama.

En caso de que sea así, ¿qué parejas les gustaría que salieran de Fairy Tail?

Nos vemos en otra historia =)


End file.
